


Wedding Anniversary

by Gana27



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, POV Female Character, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana27/pseuds/Gana27
Summary: This story is set in a future where Otis and Maeve are married and live in London.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Wedding Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. After my first fanfiction I wanted to try to create a story that was in the future compared to the TV series and so I wrote this one tells Maeve and Otis’s first wedding anniversary where there will be surprises for both of them.  
> The story was written from Maeve's point of view.

The alarm goes off and a new day is about to begin. Maeve manages to open her eyes but can't find Otis beside her in the double bed. And it's very strange, because they always wake up at the same time. Otis could always get at least an extra hour of sleep, as his clinic opens at 9 a.m., while Maeve has to be in the office at 8 a.m.

But Otis would never give up having breakfast with her, he always told her. "There is no better way to start the day with a coffee with my wife" He says to her every morning.

 _"My wife"_ Maeve has yet to get used to this name. It was exactly 365 days since the day Otis called her that. Life had been different when they left Moordale to go to university 10 years ago, so many things had changed, but the only thing that had always remained the same was the love they felt for each other.

Many people had come and gone from her life, too many, the only certainty has always been Otis, who has never let her go since they were 16. He was always there for her and she couldn't love him more for that.

They were afraid when they left Moordale to go to London to study, afraid that sharing a flat and living together might divide them. But it was not the case.

Otis's little gestures for her, the evenings in their apartment listening to his music because they didn't have the money to go out, shopping together trying to save as much as possible, the study sessions on the same sofa in the living room where they helped each other, making love in their bed and then sleeping embraced was probably the best time of their life. They discovered parts of themselves they did not know and their love grew more and more. They didn't have much, but they were together and that was enough to be happy.

Then came graduation, first for her and a few months later for Otis. She remembers the celebrations with all their friends, Eric, Aimee, Adam, Ola, Lily and how Jean was proud of her son and also of Maeve. The relationship with Jean had been one of the best things Otis could give her. She finally had a mother figure who helped her with the problems women may encounter in their life. Maeve loved Jean like a mom and Jean loved Maeve like a daughter.

They decided to stay in London. Otis managed to open his own clinic as a sex therapist and in a short time he managed to have many clients.

Maeve, after a few months of internship around the city, found a job as a literary critic for The Sun, had a weekly column and never gave up her passion for writing. Otis always encouraged her to try and send her writings to some publishing house but she never did. She was afraid of being rejected or someone would tell her she had no talent for writing books. Fortunately, the job at the newspaper satisfied her enough, both from the business and from the economic side.

With the work going well for both of them, they managed to buy the apartment they had shared for a few years and renovated it as they liked. Their lives were going well, they loved each other, they went out with friends and they managed to make some trips around Europe.

It was on one of these trips that Otis knelt down and showed her a ring. They were in Rome and she saw that Otis was more tense than usual. The last evening before returning to London, they were in front of the Trevi fountain. He knelt down, the ring came out and asked her if she wanted to spend their whole life together. She had always been against marriage, but when she saw Otis and the ring, it seemed like it was just meant to be. It was a magical moment, with her saying yes and they kissed as the crowd of tourists cheered. They were just happy.

Then came the months of wedding preparations they decided to do in Moordale, where everything had started. Eric and Aimee, who were their witnesses, were more than excited to help them. The days before the wedding made Maeve nervous, she didn't know if she was sure of the step she was taking. But every night she came home from work and saw him waiting for her cooking dinner, with his usual greeting with a kiss on the cheek, she felt like the luckiest girl on earth.

365 days ago was the big day. They decided to get married in the town hall of Moordale. There were only the closest relatives and friends. Otis cried when he saw Maeve approach in the wedding dress. It was a simple ceremony, in which the vows they made to each other were something they will never forget.  
Their love had never been stronger.

The banquet then moved to a picnic area on a hill where the entire valley and river could be seen. There was food and drink for everyone and the day passed quickly and was simply perfect.

When they returned to London to see Mr. and Mrs. Milburn, Otis carried his wife into the apartment in his arms and they made love all night.

The coming year passed in a normal way, except for Maeve who still had to get used to being called Mrs Milburn, but the ring on her finger reminded her how lucky they were to have found love at 16 and how that love grew more every day.

But in the last few weeks something in her body had changed, and she couldn't believe it. Morning sickness, stomachaches, tiredness, and then the delayed periods seemed to mean only one thing. And a pregnancy test done in secret by Otis the day before had confirmed it. She was happy but she was also scared, and she didn't know if Otis would be happy. They had never talked about children and family and she was a little worried.

She had booked a visit to the gynecologist that afternoon, she wanted to be sure before talking to Otis.

Maeve was in bed wondering where Otis is until she sees the door open and he with a tray with breakfast ready. Coffee, croissants, Nutella and toast. All of Maeve's favorite things. He lies down on the bed putting the tray between him and Maeve.

"I thought we deserved a nice breakfast in bed today" he says approaching her and kissing her on the lips "Happy first anniversary love of my life" concludes

"Why do you always have to be so romantic, Mr Milburn?" she asked sarcastically, smiling at him

He snorted before replying "because, Mrs Milburn, in a couple at least one of the two must be a bit romantic"

"Do you want to question my romantic side?" challenged Maeve

“Why do you have one? So you are not my wife, where did you hide her? " Otis joked with a smile

"What a dickhead" Maeve said taking Otis hands "but that's why I love you" she said before taking him to her for a passionate kiss

Otis managed to stop Maeve before she took off his clothes "hey stop so the coffee gets cold and you'll be late for work"

“What a pain in the ass you are Milburn. Ok I'll stop, but if you try to stop me tonight I swear to god I'll ask for a divorce tomorrow" she said jokingly

"Oh I swear to you, tonight I'll be all yours, Mrs Milburn" he said winking at her and continued "tonight keep yourself free, I booked in that Italian restaurant in the center they talk so well about, we deserve a nice dinner just you and me to celebrate this first year of marriage"

"Ok dickhead, I'll be there" she replied "but no gifts, we promised"

"Ok" he replied sadly.

They got out of bed, she started to get dress to leave and Otis went into the living room. As soon as she reached him she saw that he had not kept his promise. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"We said no gifts, Otis" she said, pretending to be angry

"It's not an anniversary gift" he justified himself "Can't I just buy my wife some flowers?"

Of course he could. Otis used to make these little gestures for her, never asked for, just to let her know how much he loved her. And she loved this side of him to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Even though they had been together for a few years, he was never trivial when he wanted to show how much he cared about her.

“Okay dickhead. But I didn't get you anything” she replied

"Don't worry, you'll be forgiven in bed tonight" he said with a wink

"deal" she smiled and continued "plans for today?"

“Usually, I have a couple of clients this morning and then three more in the afternoon. I should be home around 6 pm .. and you?"

“Usual for me too. I have to complete the article on Zadie Smith's latest book and I will be in the office all day" she replied lying, today she had a visit to the gynecologist scheduled to confirm the pregnancy. "I should be home at the usual time, maybe even earlier"

“Oh perfect, because I booked the table at the restaurant for 8 p.m. and by 7 o'clock we better leave” he said

“Why so early? We’ll be there in half an hour at the most with the taxi" she already knew his answer

Otis replied “well, you know. On time is…." Maeve interrupted "late. I know, Mr Milburn ”and they burst into laughter.

Maeve went to hug Otis before leaving "see you tonight at home then?"

"Yes, se you tonight, I love you" he replied kissing her on the forehead

"I love you too" she walked to the door and walked out. As soon as he came out he began to be scared. If the doctor confirmed the pregnancy, she was afraid she couldn't be a good mother to a child and she didn't know if Otis wanted it. She hoped this didn't ruin their relationship.

___________________

The exams by the gynecologist confirmed everything, Maeve was pregnant. Now she was absolutely sure. A moment of happiness through her body at the news, because even though it was the first few weeks, it seemed that everything was fine.

But when she left the clinic and started walking home, all the doubts came to her mind.

The difficult relationship she had with her mother made her think. She didn't really know how she could raise a child since she grew up alone and the only real mother figure she had was Jean, but she was already 16 when she came into her life.

Then she and Otis were ready to have a child? They had a home and both had job, but were they ready to raise it without making anything wrong? were they sure they won't lose their child like they did with Elsie on the Moordale campus?

Otis also had a bad relationship with his father and doesn't know how he will react to this news. Maybe he might be scared or he might run away from the news. And she doesn't know if she will survive if he goes.

The only thing she was sure that she didn't want to have an abortion, not again. It was the right choice, she was too young and she didn’t want a child with Jackson, but that does not mean she didn’t suffer for it over the years for that gesture. She remembers that day as one of the hardest of her life, and she still thanks Otis for being there with her. It was the first time she realized how special that strange boy was. That he is now her husband. And that he will be the father of her child in a few months.

She decided not to say anything to Otis that evening, she wanted to spend the anniversary dinner in a quiet way. She just wanted to spend time with Otis, just him and her, before giving him this news.

When she entered the house Otis had just got out of the shower and was wearing a bathrobe in the living room.

"Hey" he said, approaching her and kissing her cheek as he used to do

She said nothing and hugged him as hard as possible.

"What is this for?" he asked smiling

She keep hugging him and said "nothing, I just wanted your hug, can't I?" her thoughts, however, were quite different. She needed to hear from him that everything would be fine, but the fear was too much.

"Of course you can, it was just unexpected" he replied and gave her a kiss. When they finished kissing he said "as much as I would love to spend hours kissing you, Mrs Milburn, you'd better go and get ready for dinner"

"Boring" she replied sarcastically as she walked to the shower.

After the shower she had to decide how to dress. She opened the wardrobe in her bedroom and saw the dress she was wearing that evening in Rome when he asked her to marry him. It was a red dress that Otis had given her on that holiday, and she thought it was probably the one that looked best on her.

As soon as Otis saw her come out of the room dressed, he looked at her with shining eyes "oh my god, you are beautiful Maeve"

She smiled "you're not that bad too, casual Hamm" Otis was dressed in a blue suit and tie, his way of dressing for big occasions

"I'm really the luckiest guy on planet earth" he said and kissing her on the forehead, took her hand and they left the flat and took a taxi to go downtown.

______________________

The restaurant was a bit too chic for Maeve but they had eaten really well. Otis had chosen this Italian restaurant to remember that trip where he asked her to marry him. _He always made the right choices when it comes to being romantic_ she thought as she managed to convince Otis not to take some wine under the guise of work the next day.

They were having a magical evening, it was just the two of them talking about everything. They didn’t need anything else when they were together, they complemented each other. They could talk about anything, from work to the TV show they had seen the night before, the important thing was they were together.

"Would you ever have imagined when we met that we would get this far?" Otis asked her when they were eating dessert

"When you purposely ran into me and I called you moron?" she was making fun of him

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was completely accidental?" he snorted

"I don't believe you, muppet" she was still joking, then she took his hand and said "but if they had told me we were going to get where we are now, I would have come on you on purpose"

They smiled at each other and Otis came over to give her a sweet, light kiss.

“When I think about how much time we wasted at 16 before we got together. Between the clinic, Jackson, Ola, drunken speeches and deleted voicemail. Luckily in the end we made it" he told her

"Let's say it took you a lot of yours to screw it up, dickhead" she replied almost angry "how do you declare your love on a voicemail? You really are the greatest muppet in history” she told her smiling

“You already know the whole story, I don't need to tell you again. But let's say that the fact that you haven't talked to me for weeks gave me the courage to tell you in person, wasn't it better? "

“Let's say you have this quality to always make up for your mistakes. Like when you stole the school essay award for me” Maeve said

Otis smiled at her and then said “well you deserved it, you won that award for your writing skills. By the way, I have something to tell you about this"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

"Well, don't get angry but ...." He took three envelopes he had in his jacket pocket “I know you don't want to send the books you've written over the years to any publishing house, but I've read them all and I know how beautiful they are and deserve to be read by other people. So I sent a copy of your book that you wrote last year to some publishing house and I got these answers "he handed her the envelopes and said "let's open them together "

She was surprised and didn’t know whether to get angry with Otis, but the emotion was too much and she decided to open the envelopes before saying something

All responses were from editors who appreciated Maeve's book, complimented her, and wanted to meet her as soon as possible to publish it. She was excited, it was a lifetime dream to publish her book and now it seemed ready to come true.

A few tears came, but she wiped them away immediately and said “I… I…. I don’t know what to say. Thanks Otis. You're making me live a dream with this. No one has ever believed in me, you were the only one who always encouraged me to give my best, even when I was ruining everything. I don't know what to say except thank you and that I really love you so much. All this is all thanks to you” She hugs him after giving him a quick little kiss

"This is all about you, Maeve" he replied as they were hugging "just promise me that if you become a world-famous writer and become famous you will not forget me"

She smiles at him "I wouldn't run anywhere without you, muppet"

___________________

After dinner, they decided to take a walk along the Thames. They held hands and talked about many things. The evening was perfect and they both hoped it might not end.

Near the London Eye they met a couple of the same age with a girl up to 2 years old. There Maeve's mind reminded her of the pregnancy and the fear returned. The chatter that had accompanied the whole evening stopped. It wasn't too long before Otis noticed his wife's discomfort.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked putting his arm over her shoulders and approached her

"Nothing, I'm just tired" she replied

"I know you too well to know that there is something wrong" he said looking into her eyes

And it was true. She knew it. Sometimes she was still surprised at how Otis understood her, but he always did. She thought he understood her better than she understood herself. And that was why she loved him with all of her heart and was terribly afraid of losing him. Becoming a parent could change all of that and she didn't want it.

“Maeve? Please talk to me” he told her with all the concern over his voice as he stopped and stood in front of her

“Well, I was thinking how lucky we have been to fall in love so young and how after more than ten years we are still so in love and happy. I'm just afraid that the changes we face in the next few months may will change all of that, and I don't want to. I can't imagine a life without you” She said with a few tears coming out of her eyes

"What changes are you talking about?" he asked confused "I don't think the fact that they will publish your book can change our lives too much"

“I wasn't talking about publishing the book. I… ” she said crying and began stroking her belly

Otis was looking at her with all possible concern when he noticed her hands are on top of her belly. It didn't take long for him to understand everything.

"Maeve you are ... you are ..." Otis couldn't speak, the news was too loud and he was out of breath.

“I'm pregnant Otis. I'm so scared. I am happy but I am really, really scared. I need you to tell me that everything will be fine” She said looking down at the floor.

He took a deep breath, gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. Maeve continued to cry but the hug was worth more than a thousand words of comfort. "Everything will be fine" he said as soon as they finished the hug. Maeve was beginning to feel calmer

“Why didn't you tell me before? Have you already gone to the doctor?" he asked holding her hands

“I have known this a few days ago too. I didn't tell you this before because I wanted to be sure. And today I went to the doctor and he told me that even though I am in the first few weeks, everything is going well at the moment. I wanted to tell you tomorrow so as not to ruin the evening, but I couldn’t keep it all myself any longer" she said

“Ruin the evening? This is the best day of my life” he said with a quick kiss

"really?"

"Of course, I'm a bit worried too, I won't lie. But having a child with you is the best life could give me right now. I can't wait to start this new chapter of my life with you and with a little Milburn around the house. You couldn't have given me a better gift Maeve. Thank you.” As soon as he finished speaking, Otis reached down and kissed Maeve's belly.

Maeve couldn't believe it, he was perfect this time too. She thought he was going to run away and instead, with some small gestures and a few words, he had made her feel the luckiest girl on earth once again. The fear remained, but knowing that he would be there and he would help her at every stage, made her feel good.

___________________

On their way home, Otis never took his hands off Maeve's hands. The day had started with many fears and doubts but it was ending with only one feeling, happiness.

They arrived home and jumped into bed. They had decided not to tell anyone unitl the third month of pregnancy arrived. Otis said "I can't imagine the reactions my mom, Eric and Aimee will have"

She replied smiling "Eric and Aimee will probably be more excited than us and we should try to calm them down"

"Probably" answered Otis "I hope my mother doesn't get a heart attack from the surprise"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be very happy to become a grandmother"

"What do you think it will be, male or female?" he asked her with all the sweetness possible approaching Maeve's belly and starting to caress her

“I really hope it's a girl, but I'll be happy even if it's a tall boy with dry legs” she joked and then continued “let's hope the baby doesn’t take much from the Wiley family. The world doesn’t need another always angry and pessimistic human"

He laughed, gave her a little kiss on the belly and then said "whatever it is, I'll love the baby with all of my heart"

"the same for me. I'm sure you'll be the best daddy ever but I can't say the same for me, I don't know if I'll be a good mom" she said

Otis stood next to her and hugged her “I'm not worried about that. I know you and I know you will do everything for him or her. And then remember that, we are a team, the best ever when we are together"

She smiled and said nothing. Life was perfect at this time. The loneliness had accompanied her in the first years of her life was just a bad memory.

"Oh my god Otis, we are going to be a family" she said before turning off the lights to sleep

"It is the best feeling of my life" he replied, kissed her "I love you Maeve"

"I love you Otis" Maeve replied, starting to think of some names for her son before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> I was a bit inspired by the work of veronicassadboi "in a house with big windows" (my favorite fanfiction).  
> I hope I haven't put too many things into this story and that it is readable.  
> Tell me what you think. Your feedback and comments are important to me.
> 
> GANA27


End file.
